Zabrak
The Zabrak, also known as Iridonians (when referring to the Zabrak who came from Iridonia), were a carnivorous humanoid species native to Iridonia, a planet located in the Mid Rim known for its inhospitable terrain and fierce predatory life. They were a species known for having a fierce sense of self-determination and an equally dominant need for independence. Biology and appearance http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/7/7f/Zabraknh.jpgA female ZabrakZabrak resembled Humans to some degree, but had a number of significant physical characteristics that set them apart from baseline Humanity. The most striking of these were a series of vestigial horns that crowned the heads of both males and females. These horns grew at puberty in varying patterns and signified that the time of their rite of passage was drawing near. The horns were one trait shared by the many Zabrak subspecies, which were divided by a number of physical characteristics that differed from subspecies to subspecies. These could include different skin tones (which included peachy white, pure white, yellow, red, tan, brown and black), horn patterns, hair growth (though it should be noted that Zabraks, unlike Humans, could not grow eyelashes or facial hair – there were some exceptions, such as Maris Brood and Bao-Dur, who had eyebrows) and eye color (which have certain pigmentations that Humans lack, such as purple, yellow, red, and orange). Another of the traits that made Zabrak instantly recognizable were their facial tattoos, which were made up of thin lines received during their rite of passage. These could symbolize many things, including but not limited to family lineage, place of birth, or even a design that reflected their individual personalities. Zabraks were capable of breeding with Humans, and a hybrid sub-species evolved on Dathomir called the Dathomirians, formed from the mating of Nightbrother Zabraks and Nightsister Humans. Personality http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/7/72/Zabrak.jpgA male ZabrakZabrak were often seen by most other species as being single-minded, an observation that was not terribly incorrect. This single-minded determination came from the fact that they were a race with a strong sense of self-assuredness, confident that they were able to accomplish any task that they set out to do. However, this did not lead a Zabrak to develop a sense of prideful superiority towards others, though there was often the occasional competition between colonies. This was not seen as a negative, however, for the Zabraks believed that the various experiences of the different colonies only served to add values to the race's overall value to the galaxy. Zabrak were proud, strong, and confident beings. They believed that nothing was truly impossible, and strove to prove skeptics wrong at every turn. Some Zabraks carried themselves with an air of superiority, frequently discussing the achievements of their people with pride that could border on arrogance. As warriors or adventurers, Zabrak tended to be dedicated, intense, and extremely focused. Zabrak from Iridonia were considered to be more war-like than Zabrak from their colony worlds, most likely due to the rugged terrain that made up their home world. As such, they developed a highly physical style of martial arts, which were a requirement for young Zabrak to learn. It was not uncommon for Zabrak from Iridonia to be among the best hand-to-hand fighters and weaponsmiths in the galaxy. Zabrak from colony worlds also shared that drive for excellence, but encouraged their children to express it in other ways. It was thus not surprising to see that the Zabrak met with success in many fields, ranging from medicine to entertainment. Zabrak would commonly take their names from animals native to Iridonia, with many Zabrak families named after the Bukk. Many Zabrak males were named after the Blok, Lok, and Zur. Many Zabrak females were known to take their names from the Triz.[1] History http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/2/26/Sugi_wanted.jpgSugi, a female Zabrak bounty hunter during the Clone Wars As one of the earliest spacefaring species in the galaxy, the Zabrak played a major role in galactic affairs. Like the early Humans, the Zabrak established many colonies outside their home system early in their history, such as on the planet Iridia. The Elomin species was believed by some xenoarchaeologists to be descended from Zabrak colonists who settled Elom in the distant past. By the time the Zabrak encountered the Republic, they had a total of eight colonies in five systems. Long ago, the Sith had made contacts with the high council of Iridonia in order to hire the services of their most talented mercenaries. This influence remained with the Zabrak people long after the Sith were thought to be wiped out at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, though it remained more closely associated with the Zabrak of Iridonia than the Zabrak of their colony worlds. Eeth Koth and Agen Kolar were two Zabrak that served on the Jedi High Council in the period leading up to the fall of the Galactic Republic. Koth was a noteworthy addition to the Jedi Order in that he was born on Nar Shaddaa instead of Iridonia or one of the colony worlds and was taken as a Youngling at the relatively advanced age of four. The mental and physical disciplines of his natural Zabrak heritage, along with his potential, allowed him to be an exception to the rule that required Jedi initiates to be taken in at infancy. Kolar was killed during the Clone Wars during an attempt to arrest Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, recently revealed to have been Darth Sidious. In the time following the formation of the Galactic Empire, the natural strong-willed nature of the Zabrak people allowed them to resist Imperial occupation. This defiant spirit continued in the face of various actions that the Empire took against them, including garrisoning all of their worlds, destroying their industrial base, and raising taxes that drove them to near poverty. Many Zabrak men and women joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic to fight back against the Empire. Following the defeat of the Empire at the Battle of Endor, the Zabrak race united as one and joined the fledgling New Republic, determined to never again be put under the oppression they had suffered during the height of the New Order. Notable Zabrak *Bao-Dur: Served under the Jedi Exile during the Mandalorian Wars; created the Mass Shadow Generator that was used to destroy Malachor V. Traveled with the Exile in her search for lost Jedi Masters. A member of the Jedi Order rebuilt by the Lost Jedi. *Maris Brood: A young Jedi who survived Order 66. *Kao Cen Darach: Jedi Master in the years prior to the Great Galactic War. Killed by Darth Malgus during the Fall of Korriban. *Darth Maul: First known Sith apprentice to Darth Sidious. http://images.wikia.com/starwars/images/2/2e/Maulsnarl.jpgDarth Maul, Sith Lord *Agen Kolar: Jedi High Council member during the Clone Wars. *Jaylen Kos: A male Zabrak Jedi; a friend of master Bant Eerin's Padawan. *Eeth Koth: Jedi High Council member in the decades leading up to the Clone Wars. *Durgur Pyne: Captain in the Corellian Security Force and was head of security in the city of Nashal on Talus as of 1 ABY. *Savage Opress: A Dathomirian Nightbrother, and brief acolyte of Count Dooku during the Clone Wars. *Wolf Sazen: Jedi Master in the New Jedi Order. Master to Cade Skywalker and Shado Vao. *Kadrian Sey: Jedi Knight that fell to the dark side during the Clone Wars and became one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes. *Sugi: A female bounty hunter during the Clone Wars. *Kass Tod: Member of the Padawan Pack. *Zan Yant: Republic surgeon stationed onboard Rimsoo Seven during the Battle of Drongar. *Sirak: Apprentice and Dark Lord of the Sith in the Brotherhood of Darkness during the Jedi and Sith war. He was killed by Darth Bane *Llokay: Apprentice and Dark Lord of the Sith in the Brotherhood of Darkness during the Jedi and Sith war. He and his sister Yevra followed Sirak everywhere he went. He was killed by Githany. *Yevra: Apprentice and Dark Lord of the Sith in the Brotherhood of Darkness during the Jedi and Sith war. She and her brother, Llokay, followed Sirak everywhere he went. She was killed by Githany. *Feral: Savage Opress' brother *Pol Haus: prefect of police in the Imperial Sector, around 19 BBY. He became associated with Jedi Knight Jax Pavan and the resistance movement known as Whiplash over the course of several crime investigations -- notably the investigation of the murder of Caamasi light sculpture artist, Ves Volette